Linking
Most of the environment and characters in LSD will teleport the player to another area if walked into. This is a key mechanic of the game called linking. There are two main types of links: Static and Dynamic. Dynamic links take the player to a random location, as is most often the case with walls and other environmental surroundings. Static links will take the player to the same location every time, and can be triggered through some Objects and Events. When linking with something, a flash will occur, a sound effect will play, and the player will be sent to another area. There appear to be a number of spawn locations the player can appear in throughout each area. It has not been confirmed if Dynamic links are connected to any specific spawn points, but Static links can bring the player to the same point every time. There's no apparent difference in the time it takes to trigger a Dynamic or Static link. Types of Links Static (Fixed) Link Some objects in the game can link you immediately to somewhere specific upon contact. These are fixed links, and will always take the player to the same place. Known static links are: * The painting at the end of the second floor of the Bright Moon Cottage takes the player to the Endless Hallway. *In the Violence District, the walls with graffiti on them (and the walls near by) will link to the Clockwork Machines. The guard fences and construction vehicle near the hole also link there. * The wall directly behind the Orrery takes the player back to the Violence District. * The Bunny in Happy Town links the player to Moonlight Tower. * Linking with the base of the Ferris Wheel (not triggering the Clip) links the player to Sun Faces Heave. * The Giant Head in the Bright Moon Cottage will always link to the Violence District. * There's a building in Kyoto with a pagoda on top. Entering this building and linking with the back wall will take the player to the Moonlight Tower. Dynamic (Varied) Link Most of the objects and the world can link the player to a variety of places. These links can change depending on how the player explores. The amount of time spent in one area can also influence these kinds of links. For example, most of the walls, objects, and world can link almost anywhere, and their links change. * In the long hallway the doors along the wall have no specific link, they can all change depending on the scenario. * Most of the doors in the game follow this system as well. 'Areas' Dynamic links may take you to the following areas: *The Natural World *Pit & Temple *Bright Moon Cottage *Happy Town *Kyoto *Violence District Colors When linking, the flash can be a range of colors including red, blue, yellow, cyan, green, pink, purple, black, and white. The color of a link seems to be affected by observing specific objects and events, and the amount of time spent in an area. Sound There are a number of different sound effects for linking. It's unknown how exactly the sound is determined. Category:Gameplay Elements